criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Lucius Roth
Lucius Roth was a suspect in the murder investigations of tennis player Stephanie Griff in Game, Set, Murder (Case #40 of The Conspiracy) and philosophy professor Kevin Charles in Lashing Out (Case #42 of The Conspiracy). Profile Lucius is a 23-year-old behavioral science student at Grimsborough University of African-American descent. He has short black hair and sports a brown wristwatch on his right wrist. He wears a white collared t-shirt under a black sweater vest with an orange and blue Grimsborough University badge on his left lapel. Additionally, he carries a beige messenger's bag and is seen wearing a green tie. In his first appearance, it is known that Lucius believes in astrology and is an Aquarian. In his second appearance, it is discovered that he knows knots. Events of Criminal Case Game, Set, Murder Lucius became a suspect after Jones and the player learned that he had interviewed the victim prior to her death. He explained that the interview was part of his research drawing parallels between athletes and the human survival instinct. He then digressed about his studies into behavioral science. Jones then called Lucius out about his lack of compassion regarding the murder. Lucius was spoken to again about his thesis on torture. He explained that his paper was purely theoretical and that it explored how torture could be used to push people to their breaking point. He then told them that he was a pacifist, which made Jones suspicious. Lucius was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Gunnar Burns for Stephanie's murder. Lashing Out Lucius became a suspect again after Jones and the player learned that he had broken into the victim's office. He explained that the victim had checked out a library book which Lucius required for his thesis, so he broke into the office in order to collect the book. Jones then told Lucius that Kevin had been murdered, which Lucius found unfortunate. Lucius was spoken to again about his confession to the murder of the professor. He claimed that he killed the victim because he threatened his academic future. He told them that he had ambushed Kevin in his office, dragged him kicking and screaming to the forest, tied him up, and whipped him to death. Jones then told Lucius that forensics had confirmed that Kevin had been chloroformed prior to the murder, leading to Lucius reworking his testimony. The team then kept Lucius in custody for the remainder of the case. Despite his confession, Lucius was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Polly O'Brien for Kevin's murder. But he was later revealed to have taken part in the murder along with the rest of Ad Astra when Azeeb Patel admitted that the group had taken turns whipping Kevin to death. It was later revealed that Lucius had made a false confession in order to both distract the team and discover what they had learned about the murder. Lucius then stood trial along with leader Dorothy Kix and Courtney Guerra for the murder and was sentenced to 30 years in prison by Judge Powell. Trivia *Lucius is one of the characters to appear as a suspect twice. Case appearances *Game, Set, Murder (Case #40 of The Conspiracy) *Lashing Out (Case #42 of The Conspiracy) *Fields of Murder (Case #43 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *Breaking News (Case #54 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) Gallery Dorothy,Lucius,CourtneyInJail.png|Lucius, along with Courtney Guerra and Dorothy Kix, sentenced to 30 years in prison for being the accomplices to the murder of Kevin Charles. LRothC271Mugshot.png LRothC273Mugshot.png Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Ad Astra members Category:Accomplices/Masterminds